Harusaki Sentimental
by mouse ichigo
Summary: Lee visits Sakura with a bundle of flowers [SakuLee & a bit of SasuNaru; oneshot;fluff]


Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Kishimoto-sensei and Harusaki Sentimental belongs to Plastic Tree. The translated lyrics have been borrowed from

Warning: Much fluff ahead. And some OOCness…

Harusaki Sentimental

(Spring Bloom Sentimental)

A flower petal in my searching hands—

As if they'd been touched by you.

-Harusaki Sentimental, Plastic Tree

"THIS…this is for you, Sakura-san." He bowed his head politely and thrust the bouquet of roses in her face. He felt his face burn a various shades of crimson and pink. Yes, _pink_! He thought. Just like the flowers.

And a stunned Sakura stood in front of him, standing on the 'welcome' matt of the entrance to her home. Slight breeze ruffled her hair, and she could not help but raise her hands to stifle a yawn.

She didn't know what to say. Here she was, all bedraggled and grumpy and half-asleep. She didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast. _Too_ _early_, her Inner Sakura sighed, _Doesn't_ _he_ ever _sleep_ _in_? But she never voiced her thoughts.

"How…how nice of you, Lee-kun." She smiled appreciatively. Her brows cringed just a little, as she chewed on her lips thoughtfully. They were nice, the flowers. "But what are they for?"

Realizing that Sakura had taken the flowers, he brought his head up to give his trademark Lee grin.

"Why, Sakura-san," he started, looking straight into her eyes, "it's in celebration of the coming spring this year." He suppressed an urge to give her a wink, as Neji had advised him against it. So instead, he kept a serious expression.

Sakura face-faulted, but managed to continue her smile.

"But Lee-kun, isn't it a little too early for spring?" She glanced at the snow still piled around her. "It's only January."

"Soon enough, it's coming. Sakura blooms in spring, no matter how cold. I guess it's like you, Sakura-san. Its beauty never fazes."

Sakura blushed in return. Before she could reply, her mother called her to eat breakfast.

"Ah—just a second!" She replied, looking somewhat bothered. "Wait here. I'll get you something in return." She smiled hastily and went back inside.

"No, really, it's all right, I just…"

But she had already gone back inside, leaving Lee to fumble and stutter. He wondered if he had seemed as stupid as Sakura usually thought of him. He had asked Neji and TenTen for advices, feeling quite unsure of himself.

Why was he so nervous? After all, he had known Sakura for a couple of years now. Did he say the right things? He had so much more to tell her, yet could not think clearly, formulate comprehensible thoughts. He brought various kinds of frowns upon her face and felt doubtful of himself.

He realized immediately that he was not at all himself around Sakura. He stared at clean ninja shoes and the red leg-warmers that TenTen called 'totally passé.' And the green spandex. Oh boy. He wasn't even going to start about _that_. His confidence seemed to shrivel away by the passing moment.

"HEY LEE!" A sudden voice interrupted Lee and his trail of thoughts, making him jump like a frightened cat.

"EHEHEHEHE, that was funny! Did I scare you? Did I? Did I?" Naruto jumped up and down in front of him and laughed._ Hyper…as always, Naruto-san_, Lee sighed. Another one with one-sided love for Sakura. Lee felt he could relate to Naruto.

"Eh, fuzzy-brows?" Naruto waved a hand into Lee's face. "You alright? I mean, you look…"

"Distracted?"

Lee whirled around, to see Sasuke standing in front of the short fence of Haruno residence. He wore the same bored expression that Sakura adored so much.

"Ah, Hello, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san." Lee glanced at Naruto, then Sasuke, "I'm actually feeling good. I just—"

"Wait a minute…what are you doing here? Isn't this Sakura-chan's house?" Naruto's eyes slitted suspiciously.

"Yes. I was just giving Sakura-san some flowers in celebration of the color _green_, love, youth, and the verdant, _green_, wonderful nature of spring."

"…Really?" Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Yes, though I've only mentioned the spring part so far."

"Isn't it too early for celebrating?" Naruto asked, glancing at the same pile of snow that Sakura had pointed out.

"No, I think it's never too early to celebrate spring. As we speak, the seeds are beginning to grow, flowers are preparing to blossom, and, even children, the academy students, are getting ready for school. At the end of the year, they will have learned and matured. Spring is just the beginning, and you never know what will happen, how much we all will change and grow. You know?"

"Riiight…

"What does that have to do with you visiting Sakura though?"

"Ah…well, I…For me, it's in hopes that…" Lee began to blush furiously, "…that Sakura-san might notice me a little more. Perhaps that she will tolerate me a little more?"

"Hehehe, you still have it bad for Sakura-chan, huh?"

"Yes. But it's also just…well, in celebration of spring, for the reasons I have stated before. Friends do that, right? Gai-sensei explained this to me once, and it means a lot to me. All his lectures of spring and youth…" Lee sighed, "He truly is the green beast of Konoha."

"Um…Fuzzy-brows? I think you're waaaay too obsessed with the youth crap. And the green crap too. And Gai-sensei's weird."

"It's not crap! Gai-sensei is genius!"

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke called, slightly motioning the blonde to him, "we'd better go now."

"Huh?"

"We'll be late. Hokage-sama won't be pleased." Sasuke stared at Sakura's kitchen window. She seemed to be heading towards the entrance.

"Late? I thought it wasn't until two hours later…" Naruto frowned.

"I'll take you to Ichiraku."

"OKAY!" Naruto shouted. "Hey, Fuzzy-brows? Just gotta tell you, if you want to ask her out, don't tell her all that green crap, O.K.? Bad Idea."

And soon the blonde was at Sasuke's side. Curling his fingers around Saskue's hand, Naruto shouted a "BYE FUZZY-BROWS AND GOOD LUCK" and dragged Sasuke away.

Lee waved and blushed. _So those two_ _are_ _going_ _out_…?

"Lee? Sorry to keep you waiting." Lee turned to Saukra, who was holding a plate of muffins.

"Ah, it's nothing, Sakura-san."

"Would you like to come in? We're eating breakfast right now," Sakura smiled. "It's western-style breakfast." Lee felt his eyes water.

To be invited into Sakura's house… Lee blushed and bowed a little. It was more than an honor. But… He had accomplished more than enough today. He got the chance to Sakura, and Sakura had loved his flowers. Wasn't that enough?

"Thank you, but I already at breakfast, Sakura-san," Lee smiled.

"Ah…I see," Sakura looked disappointed. "I kind of thought so anyway, since you're always training. Then have some muffins anyway. I made them myself."

"Thank you so much, Sakura-san." Lee thought he was going to cry. A homemade muffin, just for him.

"You're welcome." She offered her tray, and Lee picked one out.

"I'll be off then, Sakura-san. Take care!" Lee flashed a smile and waved.

"Alright. Bye, Lee."

And Lee was off, frolicking and grinning like a fool into the training area. Sure, he might be late and Gai-sensei might make him run 500 more laps…it was worth it. Sakura was worth it. Lee quickly bit into the muffin and ran faster and faster.

It was going to be an awesome day.

A/N: Plastic Tree again. ;. I'm always thinking about sasunaru… So then I thought…Who should be with Sakura? Hehehehe… LEE of course! Lee's such an adorable character…and I think he deserves Sakura. Harusaki Sentimental is actually a sad song about sakura (hehehe) and unrequited love in spring. But for Lee, perhaps it's different.

Isshi


End file.
